specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Melina
Melina (false name) is a character in the series Special Sisters of Dýmapko. Melina is the other new protagonist of the third season. "Melina" is a false name, her real name is unknown. She's from Earth, and is the youngest of the seven sisters. She's one of the five kidnapped sisters, but until now we only know the Mirror Universe version of her. She does a theatre activity in a civic centre, and belongs to the same entity than 22's and Mila's apartment. 22's objective is to save Melina's counterpart and Mila's other four kidnapped sisters. 22 kept Melina on board the ship FEF 07 from the episode 17 (Sisters at a Distance) until the episode 20 (The Problems of an Investigation), when he realised that Melina and Jordi Alejos García (who work together) tricked them since they had put a fake Mila in the theatre activity of Tres Turons in order to deceive them and get information about the Federation Starfleet, since Mila this year no longer attends the theatre activity. Melina says that Jordi Alejos García has given her the order to spy on them and to know things about the Federation Starfleet, and while she was on the holodeck, she has been able to steal data about the Federation Starfleet without anyone knowing anything. She has discovered the technology of the return to the past, and that 22's central base is in a starship. Mila has never been in the ship 07, and Melina knew all this time that she wasn't on Earth. In the episode 21 (Melina's Double), the officers of the ship FEF 07 have planned to use a Romanian singer named Mădălina because she looks like Melina, and they will use her to replace her. But Jordi Alejos García takes control of Mădălina with Andrea's help. In the episode 22 (The Mind Meld's Secret), Melina has the role of assistant of Jordi Alejos García during Mila's kidnapping, and she appears fucking with a double of 22. They want to get the information from 0's brain, since he did a Teremedosian mind meld with her before. Since Mila doesn't want to collaborate, Melina tries it by force, but it's activated an emergency programme which 0 had put to Mila's brain which is basically a copy of 0's brain. After a shoot-out, Mila returns to her world and her memory is erased with Retcon. In the fourth season, Regent Andrea makes an alliance with Melina, and they decide that they will no longer have Jordi Alejos García. Therefore, Jordi Alejos García contacts the officers of the FEF 07 and asks to make a pact, and to demonstrate his good will, he frees Mariana, one of Mila's kidnapped sisters. But Mariana and Mila's other sisters are still the same age as when they were kidnapped, that is to say, they're still girls who must grow up. In the episode 27 (Just Because), Melina sees that Andrea kills one of her old partners because she doesn't need anything else from this girl, and thinks that she'll do the same with her. But Andrea tells her that Melina is special and won't kill her unless he betrays her. In the episode 28 (Get Your Ass), Mila goes to a house in an abandoned street in Castelldefels, where she has an appointment with Penélope Cruz (Melina in disguise) and her director (Andrea in disguise), to fulfil her role in a television series where Mila will be one of the protagonists. But all this is a trap made by Andrea, and everything's false. Unlike the abandoned exterior, the interior of the house is full of luxuries. Penélope Cruz says that they must hide their studies in an area that seems abandoned, so nobody will suspect that they're here. And the director says they'll shoot the first scene, but they don't actually shoot anything and use perception filters to make Mila think they've shot a piece of film. In the episode 29 (At Your Home), Mila makes another piece of the fake television series with Andrea and Melina in disguise, where Mila has to kiss a boy who appears in the series as the romantic interest of the protagonist. Mila doesn't want to do it, but Andrea puts a thing on her head to convince her to do it. When Mila kisses the boy, she falls to the floor unconscious… The boy reveals to be Andrea, who has put in Mila's brain something to control her. Andrea, without disguise, gives another kiss to Mila while Melina is watching her, and remains jealous. But Andrea says she knows what she does. In the episode 30 (Your Team), Jordi Alejos García and his friends want to fight against Andrea, and even though they manage to save four of the five kidnapped girls (the fifth one is dead), Andrea kills Jordi Alejos Garcia and his friends. The rescued girls can't return to Earth because they can't change Mila's life, so Adriana, Lucía and Mariana will live free in Bàrcinon while Melina's counterpart stays on the ship 07 for now. In the episode 31 (The End of the Special Sisters, Part I), Andrea kills Melina because she had betrayed her and helped her sister Mila, and now Andrea starts a relationship with Alxy Frankz. Prime Unverse's Melina will live on Earth making the life of her dead counterpart. Category:Characters ca:Meŀlina es:Melina fr:Mélina gl:Melina it:Melina pt:Melina ro:Melina ru:Мелина